


Midnight Meal

by TarTarIcing



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domination, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarTarIcing/pseuds/TarTarIcing
Summary: Rook goes out for a midnight snack. Doc wants... Something else.





	Midnight Meal

**2:21 AM, Hereford Base**

Rook was hungry. His stomach rumbled as his opened his eyes. Sheets rustled as he shuffled to his sliding phone. He unlocked his iPhone X to see a half-finished movie and the time.

Guess he fell asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he flipped up from the side of the bed. His loose shirt and shorts skimmed the section of the bedframe. Being a bigger person, he didn't have much space or consideration to be in skimpier clothing. He mourned his smaller days, cursing how tight or snug his clothes have been. Especially in his legs and backside. He was lucky his chest and belly were more accommodated. However, it was a slight belly and not a belly that would violate fitness policies. Brushing the dust off his thighs, he began to change into something more decent.

He put on a jumpsuit and some armor on. Given how the news was these days, Rook mused on how unsafe living was. He only wanted a midnight snack for chrissake!

The young man set to the fridge. The hallways were dark and empty, and the only light was his phone. Everyone else was asleep, save possibly Jackal. But Jackal wasn't here. No one was here.

After a seemingly long lumbering walk, he made it to the kitchen. Again, it was dark and empty, with the tables clean and the chairs pushed in. Using his phone, he went to the pantry and grabbed a few things: a plate, a bread knife, a cup, and washcloth. He then went to the fridge and grabbed a baguette, milk, cheese, and butter. Humming a pop tune, he sliced the baguette length wise and then applied butter on it. Grabbing the cheese, he made plenty of slices from each block, swiss and provolone. He put each cheese on both sides of the baguette and put the slices together. Holding the sandwich in one hand, he began to quickly clean up the counter. Satisfied, he sat down to eat his sandwich. He washed it down with some milk in his cup.

Looking both ways, he switched back to the movie and continued watching. He swung his legs back and forth and he took in the cheesy and buttery flavors. Julien loved cheese, smiling and swaying in his seat. If he could, he'd have it for every meal. Doc complained about his consumption of cheese, but the younger man didn't mind. The baguette was soft so that made it even better. The crust made a nice contrast to the soft cheese and butter. It was mild so it melded well.

He continued watching his movie.

Doc was up for a different reason. He was finishing up paperwork. He was in his lab coat and had the industry lights shining down upon him. The pool of operators was increasing and so was his paperwork. He put a few fingers to his temple and let out a huge sigh. The doctor stretched out his neck, fixing a few cricks. His legs bounced as he raced to sign the last paper.

After this, he knew he could sleep.

The day behind him was full of therapy and follow-ups, not an easy day. For a prestigious counter-terrorism team, many injuries had followed Team Rainbow. Unfortunately, self-care was not a priority. Fortunately for them, Gustave was all to happy to be the healing hand. His love for his team and humanity kept him going through the grueling shifts and missions. He was one to never give up.

Then he made it through the bottom of the last paper, much less the other side. He flipped it over into his pile. He leapt up in triumph, bounding from his leather chair and stretching upwards through his interlocked fingers. He tiptoed even.

The tails of his labcoat trailed behind him as he sauntered to turn off the lights. He took one last glance at the infirmary and then turned out. He took a folder with him too.

Likewise the halls were dark and empty. But not exactly quiet.

That was thing that kept Gustave from turning in for the night. He took the folder into his room and then immediately popped out. He softly and swiftly walked towards the noise, which was a soft, subtle shuffling.

Who would be up this late?

It sure wasn't Jackal, who had more of a shuffling rhythm.

Doc ventured out further. He followed the sound into the kitchen, slamming open the dining room door. He knew immediately that sound.

It was Julien enjoying a cheese sandwich and watching a movie blissfully.

He always had his eye on Julien. One that he was one of his best friends and colleagues. Two, he was worried about his indulgent diet and therefore his weight. Three, something else. It was a bit of an itch, but he couldn't scratch it now.

But he couldn't think of it, he had to reprimand him now!

"Juju," Doc firmly admonished, "So this is why my diet plan hasn't been working!"

"Diet, schmiet!" Rook whispered back, irritated, "Diets are stupid, Gus! I'm still healthy anyway according to your precious BMI scale." He waved his sandwich.

"You can't outrun a bad diet, Julien!"

"Why don't  _you_  go to sleep, Gus?"

"Listen here you little-" Doc had just about enough. First there were uncooperative operators when it came to therapy, then people that couldn't care for themselves, and now his friend defying his advice? He grabbed Julien by the ear and dragged him off the chair.

" _Putain de merde_... It was just a cheese sandwich!" Julien gasped, trying to grip himself to the floor but the doctor's sheer strength peeled him off.

"Again with the midnight snacking!" Doc snapped, "You people never listen!"

"Gus…" Julien winced, "We can talk this out."

"That's what I'm going to do!" Doc muttered and grumbled as he approached the door.

"Doesn't seem like it… Ow!"

Gustave closed the door behind them. He carried Rook in his arms and set him down on the bed. The doctor removed his lab coat and undid his armor. It landed with a thud on the ground. "It's been a hard day, Juju…" He stroked Rook's cheek.

"Gus, I'm sorry…" Julien was at a loss of words.

"Seems like everyone doesn't know what self-care is, but you do." He lowered himself onto him, making the younger man blush.

"But you scolded me on mine," Julien scoffed.

"Ill timed but it is what it is. Pray I partake in some self-care as well with you?"

"What do you have in mind?" Doc then pinned him down. He pushed his hands onto the bed and pressed himself downward onto him. Doc then kissed him, slowly peeling off all his clothes, only to separate to breathe. He then cradled Rook's head with his hands as he started using his tongue. Rook started using his tongue as well, and even tried to move his arms upward. Doc only stopped him by pinning them back. Rook had almost nothing on at this point, as his jumpsuit and armor slipped off the bed. Soft moans came from either of them.

Doc's hands started to wander as started to rub Rook's chest. His pale broad chest was one point of attraction Doc could make. Another was his stomach. It was a bit soft, but still defined. He felt like a hypocrite with the diet plan, but both of them knew Doc liked it. Doc then pulled himself away to nuzzle on his chest and stomach.

"You're like one of my recruits," Julien groaned.

"I don't blame them. Didn't expect you to let them do this to you?"

"I don't. They give hugs like this sometimes," He sighed, "They have preferences too."

Doc then began to pull on Rook's nipples. Rook responded with a sharp moan. The younger man kept moaning and shuddering as Doc kept pulling. He reeled his head back, trying to hide his flushed and excited face. Doc took this as a sign to keep pulling as Rook closed his legs and shuddered more intensely. After a few pulls, Rook started gasping, "Stop!  _Mon dieu_! Stop!" He began to grab Doc's forearms away from him.

"I thought you liked it,  _mon cour_ ," Doc tried to hide his disappointment in his voice.

"I do…" Rook's voice trailed off between pants, "It's making me come." He laid back deeper into the bed, hiding his furthered flushed face and his ecstasy-ridden face. Doc took a closer look at him, smiling in pride. He then looked down to the younger man's boxer briefs. The young man's erection stood out so staunchly, with large amounts of pre-cum staining the front.

"Did a recruit do that too?"

Rook's shameful answer was, "He kept rubbing me and didn't notice."

The next course of action was to remove the boxer briefs and let it free. Doc licked his lips. Exciting Rook was exciting him too, as he was just as hard and wet. He slipped off his own underwear to reveal his throbbing member.

They began to kiss again, instead having their members rub against one another. Rook's arms were free so he embraced Doc. Doc's hands went lower, reaching to the small of his back and then grabbing handfuls of the younger's ass. Again, it was so hypocritical, but he loved Rook's body. He rutted himself harder, making Rook moan. Doc then took the time to nip his chest, abs, and even started to suck him off.

"Gus!" Rook screamed.

"I'm not done yet,  _mon ami_ ," Doc released him from his mouth, "Far from it."

"What are you going to do?" Rook licked his lips, observing the buff doctor in front of him. Gustave himself wasn't all that bad, extremely fit, a broad chest too, and massive forearms. His dark and graying hair contrasted greatly with his tanned skin.

"You wanted a snack, right?" Gustave gave a big smirk. He then pointed to his member, "Suck."

Any hesitation was gone as Rook got right to it. He took it into his mouth, flitting his tongue over the head and then massaging the rest of his shaft. He even let it down his throat a couple of times. He took his time to serve the entire length.

"That sandwich wasn't enough I take it?" Doc wheezed, "I promise I'll satisfy you too." He then gripped Rook's blonde hair and started to fuck his mouth. A series of gagging sounds followed as he gritted his teeth. It felt so good to take control like this.

Rook almost broke into tears but he was able to control his gag reflex. Just when he thought it was the worst, Doc took his hands off. The younger man kept sucking.

Doc was fighting the tightening feeling in his balls. He pulled Rook off, "Not yet."

"What's next?"

"Watch this," Gustave pushed Julien back into the bed and gripped his erection. He was on top of him again.

" _Mon dieu_ ," Julien muttered. The doctor then started to finger him, watching the younger man fidget. He slowly inserted more fingers until his pinky joined in. He then opened him up and slid his member in. " _Merde_ , Gus…"

Doc then started thrusting in a slow rhythm, kissing him again. "God, I love your figure."

"Mixed messages, Gus." Rook scoffed as he planted kisses back on the doctor, "First you tell me to eat healthy and now you're perving over me? I don't know what to think."

"I know what you think." Doc thrusted in staccato, "You have that round youthful face, an amazing ass, powerful thighs… I could go on." Rook let out a few pleading moans. "Those noises make my balls swell."

"You're such a  _degenerate_." He laughed in a mix of lust and mirth.

"I hold back a lot for being a medic, you know. You want your snacks in the end; I want something else."

"Someone's got midnight cravings, ah!" Doc began to stroke Rook with the other hand.

"You're deliciously big too.  _Magnifique_."

"So are you!"

"Turn around." Gustave slid himself out and knelt in front of him. He wiggled a turning gesture with his finger and Julien followed. "Very nice." He then inserted himself in again and picked up the pace.

"GUS!" Rook screamed as he felt the doctor mount him. The doctor was wild now, slamming his whole length in and out of the younger man. " _SACRE BLEU_! You're going to break me!"

"I could say the same to you!" Doc barked aggressively, "You're still so tight! Day in and day out, I deal with the rest of you. There's only so much a man could take. All the injuries, all the paperwork, all the ignorance… It's a wonder how I'm still whole. But when someone like  _you_  is put on God's green earth… I've my inclination to breed you." He gripped Rook's hips and then planted his hands on the bed next to Rook's.

" _Putain de merde_!" Rook was now yelping in addition to his moans, heavy breathing, and gasps.

"Are you going to at least  _try_  to eat healthier?" Doc continued barking.

" _Maybe?_ " Rook answered half moaning, half panting. "Nnngh!" Doc gave a slap on the rear end. "No?" Doc gave another one, "Nnnngh, ah!"

"There's only one answer here."

"Okay, okay, yes.  _Oui! S'il vous plait_!"

"Are you going to stop with the midnight snacks?"

"If they lead to this, no-" Rook was cut off with another slap on the rear end. There was tears in his eyes.

"No cheeky answers!"

" _Oui, oui, mon dieu!_  Aaaagh!" Rook tearfully cried out as Doc gave him one final spank. The spank was too much for the younger man, who buckled under pressure and gripped the sheets. His legs wobbled and collapsed. His eyes squeezed shut as he let out a screaming orgasm.

He laid spread eagle under Doc. He started babbling incoherently.

"Shit!" Doc growled, following Rook. He felt himself fill Rook up, digging his nails into his shoulders. Spent, he collapsed on top of him, panting heavily.

They laid there for probably fifteen minutes.

Doc then pulled himself out from Rook. Cum spilled from Rook, who was still babbling incoherently. The sight couldn't help but spring in Doc a feeling of pride and satisfaction. He took inventory of it, the liquid spilling out of him.

"Is that what you call a midnight snack?" Rook spoke, breaking the silence and gathering himself. He crooked his head back towards the doctor.

"…Maybe, I think that could count as a meal." Doc smiled.

"Heh." Rook turned back to face the headboard, "Must've felt good to get it out of your system."

"You're simply irresistible." Doc licked his lips at the sight. He then felt the cold air set in and wrapped himself and Rook with the blanket, spooning behind Rook. "Sleep now."

"Seems like we both got what we wanted."

"…We should do this more often."

" _Oui._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Six Siege. Hey, sorry for the hiatus. I've been focusing on my art and work more but I've hit an art block slash break so have this piece of degeneracy. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
